Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices including stepwise structures.
Integration of a semiconductor memory device may be increased to satisfy performance and price demands of consumers. In the case of 2D or planar semiconductor memory devices, since integration may be primarily determined by an area occupied by a unit memory cell, the integration may be largely influenced by a level of a minute pattern forming technology.
In order to achieve the minute pattern, high-priced equipment may be used, and, as a result, integration of the 2D semiconductor memory devices may be limited. In order to improve integration, 3D semiconductor memory devices may include memory cells which are arrayed in 3D.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.